His Eyes
by punkrockkitty13
Summary: Just an average day at work with my dad at Butcher Bay untill a convict/murderer brings up a past I didn't know I had. RiddickXOC
1. Friendly Faces

"Ugh, have you ever seen a line this long?" I said as I was awaiting my ride on the galactic A-21 shuttle. "I know Chas. We'll just have to wait a while, because we have to make the flight." replied my Dad from in front of me. "I know. *sigh*" I guess I should do an 'intro' for my story now, so let s start with names. Okay, my name is Chasity N. Davenport. I live with my Dad, whose name is John R. Davenport. I'm 23 and the year is 2031. We were on our way to my dad's workplace. Oh, did I mention he works at a slam? No? Well my bad. Anyway, He is a matinence worker at Butcher Bay. He would never leave me alone at the house on NewMecha.  
Like taking me to a slam was much better, but he only worked there on Sunday's though, so it isn't that bad. And I would even talk to some of the inmates, the ones I trusted and that trusted me also. They would teach me useful things. Like how to make a weapon out of simple things such as, a toothbrush, rocks, and even a hairpin.  
They even taught me how to virtually kick ass without any weapons!

My dad would never let me talk to any of the inmates. So I go there when he's I know you're probably like, 'The guards wouldn't let anybody in with the inmates.' Well if the guards think I'm 'questioning' them about 'Electric Damages' for my dad, the give you an all access pass. Aren't I just sly? So I got to hang with them all day and if any one tries to hurt me, I can say I have some friends in low places. But most times there the ones that count. The ones that will get you out of a lot of stuff.

"The shuttle's here, Chas." "FINALLY..." I was tired of standing at the station all day. "All people with workers pass for Butcher Bay, Please board the ship now."  
The sound of the weekly conductor was a signal for a three hour and twenty-seven minute Yes, I actually counted. "Okay, let's go. Gotta make some money to keep us fed."  
"Right behind you Daddy." So we went aboard the ship. "Aww man! That guy got my seat!" I said as I disgustfully glared at the evil man who stole my usual spot.  
"There s two spots over here. I know it's not your usual one but, it'll do. Right?" "Yeah... I guess." I always had some sort of media device with me, except for today.  
I forgot my phone, which would've reminded me but like I said, I forgot it. So I locked in my pressure chamber and prepared for the long trip to the slam. They give you the option of taking anistaisa for the long trip but I didn't like to take it. The fear of never waking up, ya know? Anyway, I watched as the other people took their drugged nap, waiting for the long trip to end. It was the most boring trip to Butcher Bay EVER. It was about 45 mins. until I finally kinda dosed off into a deep slumber.

... ... ... Chasity... Chas i ty..."Huh, who's there?" ...Chasity..."Show yourself!"... I am, you are still sleeping. "Then how am I talking to you? Who ARE YOU!"  
Don't be scared.., I'm not here to hurt you, but instead help... just listen to me..."I guess I have no choice, so who are you?" The better question is who are YOU?...  
"What are you talking about? I'm Cha..." I wasn't talking about your name, child...you aren't who you think..."Then Who AM I?" ...You will know soon enough...  
"WHAT THE-!?" As I said that my chest area over my heart started to glow in the shape of a handprint. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!" ...just relax, child...

About that time I awoke to find every one standing over me. "CHASITY! WAKE UP! CHASITY!" I heard as I came to. "What... What is it Daddy?" I answered him back.  
"Did you take too much anistaisa?" he said breathing heavily with relief. "You know I don't take that stuff." "Well you weren't breathing!" I was in shock! Was I really DEAD?! And who was that woman's voice I was hearing in my dream? And what did she mean by 'you're not who you think you are'? I don't think I should tell my Dad about my dream, he's been through enough already. "Well I don't know what happened, but at least you're okay now. Now let's go, if you're ready?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm ready... Thanks Daddy." "For what, Chas?" "For worrying about me."  
So we exited the shuttle, and even though I've seen it a million times before, I stared at all the tall buildings to the sides of me. The vast empty sea behind me and,  
the tall heavily guarded slam before me. Just thinking of how it must feel to be an inmate having to see this and think 'I won't be able to get outta here... ever.'  
Except this time it felt..., just unexplainable. Like someone's watching you, but you can't see them. In a way its kinda ... scary. No a person who hangs out with the most dangerous criminals of the universe is scared of nothing, ... wow. Evidently I was staring at nothing because when I started to walk again my dad was giving me a weird look. "You shure you're okay?" he asked. "Yeah. I was thinking." "Thinking of what?" "I dunno." I really wanted to tell him about my dream. But i didn't.  
"Passes please." demanded the guard. Daddy handed him our passes. "All Clear, go on in." "Thanks." I said to be nice. And then we walked inside. And the inner guard also checked our passes. Then we continued down the hall to the matinence elevator, and the break room where I'm 'supposed' to stay while he's gone.  
"Now stay outta trouble while I'm gone. You know the drill." he ordered. "I know Daddy." "I love you." "Luv you too Daddy!"

I watched as he went down the elevator and disappeared. Then I proceeded to the cell blocks, and my 'slam buddies' as I call them. As I walked to the guarded cell block gates. "Here for the weekly questioning, Miss. Davenport?" The guard asked. "I see you rembered me today!" "Go right in." And I walked in, and around the cell block A. "Ahh, there you are! Was afraid you wouldn't make it! Guys Cats' here!" yelled my best friend Alela. "Hey! Girl, you know I'm gonna come see yall!" Sunday's were the best days because of these guys.  
And I really didn't want them to know my name, so they call me Cat. "HEY, CAT! What took ya so long?" That voice unmistakingly belonged to Jason.  
Just about the biggest guy I've ever seen, who was really a big teddy bear. And with every bear comes a hug... speaking of which... "*COUGH* choking... me!"  
Utter suffocation. "OH! Sorry..." As he released me. "Where's Blake?" who was my third 'slam buddy' "He got sent home! They found him not guilty!" Alela answered.  
"THAT S GREAT! I knew he didn't do it."

I was happy for him. I was the one who told the judge to have a second hearing on his case. "Well what's up with you lately Cat?" Jason asked. "Well I had a weird dream on the way here today." I replied. "What was it?" "Well... I..." I was cut off by the gates opening. We all went around the corner to see. "NEW PRISIONER! CELL BLOCK A!" a guard shouted as they were bringing in some one. He must've been dangerous. He was shackled from head to toe.  
His Head was shaved; he was wearing a black tank top, black jeans, and some weird sun glass things. They were transporting him on a restraining table.  
The second guard opened a cell door, and then helped the other guard push him in. "Whoa. Must be bad." said Jason. They unstrapped him and threw him into the cell.  
"We didn't unshackle him." the second said. "Who cares?" said the first. Then they ran to the gates, locked them, and left. The stranger just sat in his cell.


	2. Jail Break

"I know that guy looks familiar..." questioned Alela. ... ... I'm gonna go see who he is." I said as I was filled with curiosity, I mean who wears sun glasses inside?  
"What!? Are you crazy!?" they said. "Yeah, so what of it?" I said jokingly. Even though I knew I was probably gonna get killed or something. They say curiosity killed the cat. As I approached the cell, it was dark and all I saw of him was an outline of him sitting towards the back of the room still shackled up. "Hello?" I whimpered.  
He didn't respond so I moved closer into the cell. *laughs* "Well... aren't you the brave one." he spoke in a sorta deep voice. "Brave, no. Curious, very." I responded.  
"Ha! Curious about me? You don't even KNOW me! You re probably an undercover cop." he said. "No I don't know you, which is why I'm curious. And I'm NOT a cop."  
"Prove it. Prove you're not a cop." "How." I was willing to prove him wrong. "Unshackle me." I just know he was smirking through the darkness. "How do I know you're not tricking me?" I wasn't gonna unshackle an unknown criminal. "What. Are You Scared of a fully restrained inmate that even the guards were afraid of?"  
"I... I don't even know who you are, how can I trust you." I was scared a little. "You can't trust me. Tell you what, you unshackle me and I'll tell you my name." I did want to know about him, and those glasses. "First tell me what s' with the glasses." I demanded. "Hmm... how 'bout I show you instead?" "Okay, show me."  
"You'll have to come a lot closer than that... ... ... closer." I shifted closer step by step. I think I counted every Heartbeat as I moved a few feet away from him.  
... ... All of a sudden he jumped up and was inches from my face. "Whoa... they're beautiful..." I just stared at them for what seemed like hours.  
They shined... litterly. Like two implanted sun rays. "The glasses protect them from light..." "So you can see in the dark." "Exactly. Now I held up my end of the deal."  
He reminded me. "Yeah, I guess I'll unshackle you since you didn't kill me... yet." So I did. First ankles then wrists. "There." "Ahh... feels more like home already."

"Oh Yeah, Cat. My name's Riddick. Don't forget it." "How do you know my nam-...?" I started to shout. But I turned around and he was gone.  
Then I walked out of the cell, and over to Jason and Alela. "So who was he?" Said Alela with an interested look. "He said his name was, Riddick." I answered.  
"... Did you say RIDDICK!?" steered Jason. "Uhh yeah. Why somethin' wrong?" I said confused. "He's the most wanted man in the universe! Killed more people than I can even count! And has escaped everywhere they put him, even broke outta here a few years ago before you started coming!" "Oh My God! He could've killed me!"  
I couldn't believe I'd unshackled him. "Faster than you'd know your dead from what I hear!" Alela spoke up. "I wonder how to get eyes like his?" I asked.  
"...You gotta kill a few people. Get sent to a slam, where they tell you 'You'll never see the light of day'. Pay a guy 20 menthol cools, to do a shine job." A voice behind me said. As I jumped at the icy words, I turned around to find Riddick standing there behind me. He wasn't looking at me, just leaning against the wall looking at a torch-sealed air vent.

"That's the vent I used to help escape from the first time. I see they sealed it up." he said. "Ummm... my dad sealed it up. He works matinence for the slam. You re not gonna kill me for it are you?" I was kinda scared of the upcoming answer. "Me kill you? Why would I, you haven't got in my way... yet.  
Actually you've helped me." I was relieved at that. Just to know that I was on someone so dangerous good side. And that I was safe for now. But how did he know my name? Hey uhh Riddick. I had to know how he knew my name. He turned around and looked at me. I would say with a glare but, I couldn t see his eyes. How did you know my name? He gave a smile that made chills run through me.

Hmm I know more about you than you know about yourself. I bet I could even tell you your real name, Chasity. *laughs* He said with the smile still there. What are you talking about? Her name is Cat. Alela butted in. Actually my name is I started to tell Alela and Jason. Chasity Nichole Davenport. Daughter of Johnny Ray Davenport, Mother unknown. said Riddick. WHAT!? HOW COULD HE HAVE KNOWN SO MUCH ABOUT ME! I DON T EVEN KNOW WHO HE IS! What did you say! How did you know all that! Who are you!? I was stunned. I told you. My names Riddick. He shifted around a little and crossed his arms. What! Your names not Cat? said Alela and Jason. Who were giving me a stern look. Uhh yeah guys I ll settle that in a minute. How do you know me, Riddick? I was gonna get chewed up by them when I finally talk to them. I need to talk to you In private, follow me and I ll tell you how I knew your name. I don t trust you but I ll come with you. Guys I ll catch up later. Where are we going? I asked. To my cell, there s a loose vent we can get through. He replied. What!? I m not going to break out of a slam I m not even a prisoner at! I shouted, evidentially not loud enough to alarm the guards. Look I killed ten guards just to get in here to find you! Now c mon! He commanded. It all got silent then. A few seconds later the noise began back up. I continued to follow him to his cell without saying a word. When we finally got there he stopped, so I figured that was a sign for me to in, so I walked in. He came in and shut the door behind him. The room was barely lit so I couldn t see. He took off his glasses and gave them to me. Then he stood on top of the concrete seat, and took out a vent tool and opened the vent. He jumped up and climbed inside vent. Come grab my hand. He said.

So I walked over to the seat. You still haven t told me anything. I reminded him. I ll explain when we get to my cruise ship. Fine. But how do you plan to get to the ship, and what about my dad? He ll send the guards to find me when I don t show up. I knew he would. So what, I ve killed my way outa worse situations. Now give me your hand. I stepped up on the seat and jumped up and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up into the vent. It s pitch black in here. I stated. *quietly laughs* Don t even say those words. Don t ask, long story. He quietly said. Now follow my lead, and don t get too far behind me. Don t want the princess to get lost. Do we? *laughs* Wait what? I m the furthest thing from a princess. I mean did you see what I m wearing? (I was wearing an army green tank top, faded grey jeans and combat boots.) Me a princess, ha. I laughed to myself at the thought. As we crawled through the air vents I was desperately trying to keep up but it was hard to do cause I couldn t see. About that time I smelled the most awful smell EVER! What the hell s that smell? I said trying not to breathe it in. Sewer, our way out. So a few feet later we came to a grating that led to the sewer. I didn t know that he d stopped so I accidently bumped into him. grr He kinda growled upon impact. Uhh, sorry It wasn t my fault I couldn t see. Okay when I kick this grate in, I want you to follow me and run. Why do we have to run? As soon as I asked I heard a weird noise that sounded human but more feral. Oh, that s why Then he kicked out the grate and jumped down. Unfortunately I didn t jump. I fell.

Ahh! My Ankle! I screamed out, and alarmed a bunch of creatures. There was an odd blue glow coming from what looked like toxic waste barrels. Anyway it lit up the sewers so I saw what had made that noise before I fell through the vent. They were human-looking creatures but they looked deformed, and had no eyes probably from living in low light for a long time. Oww, it hurts bad I said looking back at the things coming towards us. I tried to run but ended up limping anyhow. I was pretty shure my ankle was broken. C mon already! he shouted at me which didn t help the fact. I m trying damn it! He was already way ahead of me and all of a sudden he turned around and shouted, Get down! And with that said, I just kinda face-planted the ground. He got out a laser-powered gun and blasted about ten of the things that I didn t even know were behind me. Then as I started to get up I heard more of those weird sounds that signified more of the creatures coming. I started limping forward again when he came running towards me. Hang on! Then he just like speared me but ended up carrying me through the tunnels with the things still behind us. What are you doing?! Put me down! I m saving you! Do you really want me to put you down? Uhh I changed my mind. But do you have to hold me like I m some little kid s ragdoll? I was slumped over his shoulder like I did my toys when I was a child.

Always complaining, always did After he got through complaining about my complaining he pulled me off his shoulder and into his arms in almost a bridal-style. Which was still uncomfortable but I didn t want to push my luck with him. Reach into my pocket and grab the gun and shoot them. What? No! I am not reaching in your pocket! Damn it Chasity! Do it before I leave you! Fine. I reached into his pocket and got the gun and to my surprise made four headshots! Upon headshot they explode! Nice job. Who have you been killing? No one thank you, first time I ve held a gun. It was the first time I d even seen one up close. Don t worry. Your killer instincts will kick in when you need them. They re part of who we are. Oh yeah. About that when we get away from these THINGS, you have to talk. I don t want to bust out of a slam I wasn t even admitted in, and none the less the most wanted criminal in the universe was the one I was with. And I can t even tell my dad where I am. Worst day ever. We were approaching an elevator that was surrounded by a chain-link fence. When we got inside the elevator he hurriedly pressed the up button. Upon the gate closing one of the things arms got caught and torn off causing blood to splatter on us. GREAT. Blood. On my face. And honestly a little in my mouth. He kinda gave a weak laugh when I said that, well I wouldn t even call it a laugh. It was more of a growl with a smile. If that makes sense to you. You can put me down now, I can t run but I can walk.

He let me down without saying anything, and then stood at the elevator door. You gonna tell me why I m going through hell with you yet? No. Not yet, were almost there. Where is there?" Fine then don't talk to me Riddick. The elevator was slowly rising to my unknown destination. As I looked down at the slowly disappearing subfloor below I saw a pack of those hideous monsters clawing at each other as if trying to climb up just so they could drag me down. I turned away from them before I had to wonder what would ve happened if Riddick hadn t come back to help me up Don t want to think about it. And what did he mean by killer instincts? I was so deep into thought that I almost forgot where I was. Then the abrupt stop of the elevator awoke me from my trance. Come on, were getting off now. He said almost making me jump. We walked out of the elevator and onto a landing. Come on before we miss my ship. He commanded. We ll have to cut through here. I looked ahead at the here he referred to. It was a solid mass of nothingness. I didn t like the way it looked, but I had to know about him. So I had to go with him. I followed him into the solid mass which can only be described as darkness, pure darkness. Riddick, I can t see! I was terrified almost panicking! I had a few fears, and the dark was my biggest I started breathing deeper and heavier as if being drowned. I was being drowned, drowned in my own fear. Riddick Where are you?!... There was no answer. Riddi- And suddenly I felt something touch my shoulder. Riddick? I was almost begging for it to be him, and not one of the previous monsters. This way. I heard his unforgettable voice say. Then he took my arm and started to lead me away, and somehow I knew I was safe, as long as I was with him, and on his good side, if there was one. He had been holding my arm for quite a while when I saw a dim light.

Is that where we re going? I asked breaking the long silence. Yeah. I can probably see how to get there on my own now, but thanks Then he let go of my arm. It felt weird after he let go and I got colder. We continued walking in silence until we got closer and I could see a ladder in the now brighter light. I ll head up first and make shure it s all clear. He said in a lighter but still demanding tone. He climbed up the ladder and looked around, then looked down at me which I took as a sign of being all clear. Then I climbed up the ladder to the top of a loading dock. I winced at the sunlight at first sight after being in so much darkness, and so much fear 


End file.
